


Just a Phone Call Away

by EruGhostCat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruGhostCat/pseuds/EruGhostCat
Summary: Y'shtola calls Lyse when she can, but sometimes she's not sure it's enough. At least she will be returning home soon.





	Just a Phone Call Away

Y’shtola pulls the receiver from the metal plated payphone, flinching slightly from the cold texture. The line rings twice before the call is answered.

“Hello?”

“Lyse, it’s Y’shtola. How are you? By my calculations it should be evening for you?”

“Oh, hey Shtola! It’s like 7pm. I’ve been doing good, yeah. Miss you a lot. Didn’t recognize the number.”

She smiles at the excited voice on the other end, somehow the beautiful sound a balm upon her aches and exhaustion. 

“Yes, sorry, I had to call from the embassy-- my phone broke on one of the onsite projects. Lest you were worried, be assured that I am well. ‘Twas only my phone that took the fall. I might have a new one setup by next week but I’m not certain yet. I’ve missed you as well.”

“Aw that sucks. I’m really glad you’re okay, though! You’re gonna be out there for like another month sooooooo-- I had an idea.”

“An idea? That sounds dangerous.” Y’shtola chuckles. “Tell me.” 

“Oh, nothing wild, promise! I just, uh, I thought I’d write you some letters. And read them to you over the phone until you come home.” 

“Ah, a sentimental idea. I shall look forward to it.”

Lyse answers with a giggle that melts the edges of her heart. Y’shtola continues, her voice soft, “How are things back home?” 

“Mmm hot as usual, though the breeze has been picking up for autumn. You know how Ala Mhigo is, we don’t really have seasons, just varying levels of wind. Oh, they opened a new grocery near our house! It really cuts down on travel time. And, uh, yeah, I’ve been okay. The kids I’ve been training have improved a lot. Their tournament is coming up in about a week and a half. It’s gonna be so exciting!” 

“I’m sure. I’m sorry I won’t be able to make it, though you are ever in my thoughts.”

“It’s alright! I’m glad you’re out there, doing what you love. Helping people, saving lives. I’ll always be here when you get back.”

“For that I’m grateful.” She hears Lyse shuffling some papers. 

“So, uh.” Lyse starts, a bit a nervousness in her voice, “Would you like to hear the first note?” 

“Yes, I would.”

Lyse releases a shaky breath, “Okay. Dear Shtola, one of the things I love about you is that you’re so smart. You always know what to do. And even if you don’t, you’ll figure it out because you love learning new things. There’s no challenge that can stop you. I always feel so safe when I’m with you. I’m sorry for when I used to always call you a nerd when we were younger... Cause, honestly, I think it's one of the first things I really liked about you.”

“Hah, I’m still very much a nerd.” Y’shtola mirthfully replies. “Thank you, Lyse, for such sweet words.”

“Yeeeah, sorry I’m not much of a poet or anything.”

“No, no, you’re quite dear to me as you are.”

“Shtola…” It’s easy to conjure an image of Lyse’s smile, the warmth and affection in her voice wrapping Y’shtola up in memories of home. Of laid back nights, curled up in her arms before sleep overtakes them, though the reverie is cut short by the warning beep of the payphone.

“What was that?” Lyse asks.

“The timer. I’ll try to call you next week, okay?” 

“Oh, alright. Goodnig-- er, morning? Stay safe. Love you.”

“Goodnight, Lyse. May your dreams be pleasant.” 

“Hehe, only if I dream of yo-” The phone abruptly goes dead. 

Y’shtola sighs and shakes her head as she hangs the receiver up. The Miqo’te heads down the hallway, carefully tracking her way to the elevator with the assistance of her cane. Leaning on the railing, she counts each floor as the elevator descends.

She and Lyse have been together for nearly two years-- and close friends through victory and heartache for five years before that. When they first met, Lyse was just a refugee in Sharlayan along with her sister under the guardianship of a tired Lalafellin man. Their paths first crossed as teenage volunteers in a community project led by Master Louisoix. 

When her older sister, Yda, was killed in action serving just on the outskirts of the then occupied Ala Mhigo, Lyse barricaded herself in her room. She listened to Yda’s last voicemail on repeat just to keep her around a little longer. Out of concern, Y’shtola took up a routine of knocking on Lyse’s window each day just to let her know that she was there for her. She sat outside while reading her books for a short while before departing. Eventually Lyse opened the window and invited her inside. She listened to Y’shtola talk about all the stories she read and in time Lyse shared her own. They began watching tv shows and movies together-- only surprising Papalymo the first few times he found them in Lyse’s room. Considering Lyse’s room was on the second floor of his house, he was rather alarmed and mildly confused about the Miqo’te that had been secretly climbing onto his roof. “She’s my best friend” Lyse told him, as if that was a perfectly suitable explanation. After he threatened to call Matoya, Y’shtola took to using the front door instead. 

Three years later, Y’shtola lost what was left of her eyesight to a congenital disease and Lyse was there to offer whatever comfort the Miqo’te opted to take. Lyse never treated her any less capable or with any less respect nor did she become overbearing as some of the others did in their concern. It was something Y’shtola appreciated the most as she found new ways to navigate the world. Their friendship built upon that mutual support. Lyse enthusiastically cheered her on through every milestone in her education and career. In return, Y’shtola helped Lyse when she was still struggling to find her place in the world. 

All of these occasions, both big and small, over the years led to a single simple moment; the two friends sitting on a wooden bench swing on Urianger’s patio while everyone celebrated the coming new year. They were snuggled close to chase away the chill of the winter night and Lyse grew quiet before shyly kissing Y’shtola’s cheek. Startled as she was by an action she never dared imagine, Y’shtola took Lyse’s face in her hands and kissed her lips before the other woman could finish her stuttered apology. They were a few minutes off of a proper New Year’s kiss, but that detail mattered little to them as they held each other tight and confessed feelings they had so long kept hidden.

Y’shtola pushes open the embassy door into the cacophony of the city streets. Cars honk, engines rumbling down at the intersection while street vendors shout over the traffic. Though the heat in Rak'tika is much more humid than in Gyr Albania, their capitals are not so different. Full of people, living their lives, rebuilding even after the wars have ended.

She stands at the bus stop, running a hand through her hair. The warm weather is already oppressive despite it being morning. Even with her poor vision, she can tell the sun is _unbearably_ _bright_**_. _**The bus pulls up, the brakes creaking loudly enough to make her cringe. She steps inside, grasping the railing while tapping her cane on the steps to guide herself. The driver regards her with a grunt and she gives them a polite smile before finding a vacant seat in the front row. Y’shtola taps her fingers on the handle of her cane as she waits for her stop to be called. 

Thirty two minutes later finds her at the cafe, distinct little footsteps rushing towards her. 

“Y’shtola! You made it!” Krile greets her, her hand only reaching so high as to pat Y’shtola’s hip. “We’re in time for the breakfast special. It’s really good.” 

“Sorry for the delay, my friend. I stopped by the embassy to call Lyse.” Y’shtola smiles, “What local secrets have you in store this time?”

It always gives Y’shtola a measure of ease to have the Lalafell’s company. Krile graduated from the same university in Sharlayan as Y’shtola but she has spent far more time abroad on field projects for Healers Without Borders. She had finished a year working at a project on the Isle of Eureka and immediately wanted more, encouraging Y’shtola to apply as well. 

Y’shtola is a relatively experienced traveler, having spent her time working at clinics and hospitals in Sharlayan and Ala Mhigo-- and that three month stint at an Urgent Care in Limsa Lominsa that she’d rather forget. This is her first real expedition off of the mainland, however. A nine month long relief mission in Rak’tika, the longest and farthest Y’shtola has spent from home, but it had certainly been fulfilling. Though her disability gives her ambitions a unique hurdle, she’s proven time and time again that such challenges did not discredit the wealth of knowledge she has accumulated and how accurately she could pinpoint solutions.

The two find seats at an outdoor cafe, sipping cold water and hoping for a breeze. 

“How is your girlfriend?” Krile asks.

“Lyse seems to be happy. Her students have a tournament soon so she’s understandably excited for them.”

Krile laughs, “I still can’t believe she’s a teacher.”

Y’shtola shrugs, “It suits her rather well actually. She’s good with children and its much safer than the other path she could have chosen…” 

“What, like a MMA fighter? You could have been her _ personal _ nurse.” Krile jokes, a suggestive tone to her voice.

Y’shtola frowns grimly in response however, the notion a little all _ too _ real. Her grip on the cane resting on her lap tightens, memories of the thick coppery smell of Lyse’s blood, of broken noses, fractured bones, and so many bruises. The tears. The arguments… 

“Perish the thought. Besides, it’s a celebrated and sacred art in Ala Mhigo, she will go far as an instructor.” 

In truth, Lyse had been quite close to joining a professional fighting circuit. It was not for lack of sponsors as many recruiters had attempted to coerce her. Fighting was a brutal sport. A means to an end in most of the mainland countries, where the only real winners were the sharks who gorged themselves with bloodied gil. She remembered all too well, having tended to some of Lyse’s injuries when she herself was just a fledgling med student. 

Lyse’s homeland, however, had suffered much after the Ala Mhigan Civil War and subsequent Garlean occupation-- and not just in physical ways. Much of their culture and arts had been nearly wiped out, first by outright destruction and then by the genocide of their artists and intellectuals. Despite her relatively young age, Lyse was one of the few remaining Ala Mhigans who practiced the classical stylings of the Fist of Rhalgr-- forms and techniques passed down from her grandparents, her mother, her sister, and herself. Now she taught a new generation, children just as desperate to reclaim their culture as she was and _ that _ was something much more worthwhile than wasting her talents on the bloodsands. 

Krile gently touches Y’shtola’s clenched fist. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to-”

She relaxes with a sigh, “It’s alright Krile, you were not there all those years ago. Suffice it to say I’ve had to tend to her injuries before and it was... unpleasant.” 

“I see.”

The cook calls out from the kitchen and Krile runs off, returning with bowls of rice porridge mixed with an assortment of greens and bean sprouts. It is delicious, despite the warmth and they spend a few minutes in silence while enjoying their breakfast. Finally, Krile speaks up while crumbling a napkin.

“So, are you going to the hospital after this? I’m sure Runar would appreciate the help. We can take the bus together.”

-

Y’shtola briskly makes her way down the busy hallways of the hospital, pushing a cart of sterile supplies and equipment for their wing. With the end of her assignment approaching, things have only been getting more hectic. She stops abruptly, hearing loud voices just around the corner. An argument, she assumes from the hostility in their tones.

“You cannot barge into my wing and threaten the well being of our patients.” Runar growls.

“Let me make this clear,” An irritatingly sharp voice replies, “This hospital is funded by _ our _ government and therefore exists to follow our directives-- not the other way around.”

Runar sighs, attempting to speak softer. “All I requested is funds for a small expansion. The science and medicine exist, we just need to deliver them to our people. Think of all the lives we could save! Is this an unworthy goal?”

“An overly idealistic goal. Do not return to the Eulmore office with more of your thoughtful _ requests _ or we may scale down your responsibilities here. We could always use another facility for our more _ affluent _ citizens-” 

Y’shtola rounds the corner, “Excuse me, I have the supplies-”

There is a tense pause before the Eulmore representatives brush past her with a scoff, one of them muttering, “_ damned foreigners” _ under his breath. She holds her breath in a show of restraint yet her drawn back ears betrays her as she leers at their retreat. Though she is a staunch pacifist, she is not above whacking someone with her cane if necessary. Runar huffs and she turns to him with concern, “Are you alright?”

He gently touches her shoulder, “Yes, thank you. I’ll take these, you may return to your station.”

“Is Eulmore going to be an issue?” She whispers.

He grunts, “...No. They need us and everyone here is weary of more conflict. Do not worry.”

Y’shtola can only frown. She nods and retreats along the now familiar path to her usual rooms. Her organization can offer only trained volunteers and must otherwise stay neutral in Rak’Tika’s political affairs. Such rules are meant to keep their medics safe and give them the most mobility to help the people, but it is still rather frustrating to witness. Protests have been growing in frequency, more often than not leaving injured people in their wake. It always leaves Y’shtola wishing she could do something more. Maybe one day, there will be another shift in power where Rak’Tika can be independent from Eulmore’s corruption. Unfortunately, such changes rarely occur overnight. 

-

It takes about two hours of trying to set her phone back up even with Krile’s assistance, partially because they are both exhausted after their last shift of the week and partially because phones in general do not cooperate very well with the linkshell network in most parts of Rak'tika. When she goes to sleep, her heart is light with anticipation of calling Lyse the next morning. 

The sun has yet to rise over the large canopies of Rak’tika’s famous trees when Y’shtola wakes and stretches, rolling ungracefully out of her hammock. After she’s clean and dresses, she fetches a few sweet fruits from the communal kitchen she shares with other members of the team and sits on the steps outside. Though most of the people are still sleeping, the trees are alive with the buzz and chirps of the wilds. It brings her comfort, reminiscent of the many times in her youth she spent camping with Master Matoya in the woods of Sharlayan. 

“5:45 AM.” Her watch announces at her prompting. 

She hums to herself, habitually tapping the handle of her cane as she calculates what time and day that is for Lyse. The time zone difference between them had been quite difficult to adjust to the first few months apart. Aligning that with their hectic schedules made it worse.

Y’shtola holds the command button down on her phone until it vibrates in response. “Call Lyse.” She orders, carefully enunciating the words.

“Calling Lyse…” It replies. The line only rings once before she picks up, broadcasting a bit of almost frantic shuffling through the speaker. 

“Shtola! Your phone’s back! I heard your ringtone and like, ran from the other side of the apartment!” 

“Goodness, what have I told you about running in the house?” Y’shtola lightly admonishes her.

Lyse’s laughter is wonderful and slightly out of breath, “Yeah, yeah, you know I like living on the edge. Been sliding around the kitchen in my socks too.”

“Lyse.” Y’shtola gasps, “You nearly broke your head open last time.”

“Alright, I promise I won’t do anything dangerous!” Her voice drops to a whisper, “...until you get back.”

“What am I to do with you?” Y’shtola tsks, “‘Tis good to hear your voice, Lyse.”

“Stressful week?” 

“That it has, yes. Today, we’ll be traveling to one of the more isolated villages in the forest to offer vaccines.” 

“Ah, that sounds awesome! Just... be careful, okay?”

“You’re one to talk.” Y’shtola scoffs.

“I mean it,” Lyse’s voice quivers slightly, “Sometimes I hear about the protests going on at the capital and I get scared. Please come home to me.”

“Soon, Lyse. I’ll be safe, don’t worry.”

“Yeah…” She clears her throat, shifting back to a more cheerful tone, “I, uh, I got my second note right here, if you wanna hear it.”

Y’shtola leans back against the wooden railing, “I’m listening.”

“Dear Shtola, I love… how soft your hair is! It’s like a cloud of warmth and fluffiness and I just love running my fingers through it and, well, burying my face against it. Haha, Gods this is silly.” 

“Go on.” Y’shtola encourages her, clear amusement in her voice. “Confess to me your darkest secrets.”

Lyse laughs, though Y’shtola is sure the Hyur is blushing. “Uh, I like how your hair looks pretty refined and messy at the same time, and how beautiful it looks no matter what light it’s in. Sunlight, moonlight, neon light, …And also your, um, y-your ears are really cute.”

“...My ears?” Y’shtola raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Like, how they sorta wiggle when you’re really pleased or excited. How they move a little forward or back when you’re interested in something or concentrating. Little things like that, it’s just… endearing.”

“Hmph. Am I to expect a serenade about my tail next?” She grumbles.

“Hehe, maybe.”

Before Y’shtola can think of the words she wants to say, the door creaks open behind her, “Get packed, we’re leaving in 30.”

She stands, nodding at her teammate, “Understood.”

In a hushed voice Y’shtola speaks to the phone. “I have to go now.”

“Kay, love you.”

She hesitates for a quarter of a second before replying. “I love you too.”

Lyse makes a pleased sound before replying, “Bye, Shtola.”

Y’shtola tucks her phone in her pocket and heads inside. She gathers her go-pack from her belongings and slides it over her shoulder. She applies some bug spray, carefully puts on a hat, and goes out to wait for their transport.

She remembers feeling rather anxious about telling Lyse of the nine month trip. Despite their friendship being filled with month long gaps where Y’shtola departed for school or work, it was the first time she would be gone for so long. There was also a difference in the sort of stress involved when it was just a best friend going away compared to a lover. However, Lyse was encouraging, understanding of how much these sort of opportunities meant to Y’shtola. When Lyse held her close before Y’shtola left on her flight, she wished her to be safe as always, though her voice trembled a little. 

_ Please come home to me. _

Though she did not say it, Y’shtola suspects some of Lyse’s fear ties into how she lost Yda. It’s part of the reason she tries to contact Lyse when convenient, just to assure everything is alright. That she wasn't going to just disappear on her.

Contacting Mhitra is another struggle altogether. Like Y’shtola, she is also prone to work related wanderlust and Y’shtola hadn’t the faintest clue as to when she could reach her. They’ve mostly left each other voice messages over the last few months. She smiles at the memory of when she told Mhitra of her trip, at how Mhitra immediately started ranting about the ancient Ronkan ruins in Rak'tika and how she wished she could join her. Her sister clearly had no concept of a vacation, her ideal getaway involving _ more archaeology_. 

-

“Hey Shtola! Uhhh, I don’t know what time it is for you but I’m just super hyped right now so I figured I’d leave you a message! The tourney just ended and my kids won a bunch of honors-- they got second place against Widargelt’s kids but-- Gods, it was so close! I beat him myself, though. In the Masters round!” Lyse cackles proudly over the gentle beeping of her car. There’s a click of what is probably her seat belt, “Was a good fight. Gotta throw a pizza party or something for the kids. Oooh, I bet I could rent out one of those inflatable slides or a jump house for them! I saw a griffin shaped one the other day, Shtola. _ A Griffin! _” 

She pauses, her voice becoming softer. “The old gang is gonna have a get-together at Urianger’s house this weekend. It’s a three hour drive west from our place. Might sleep over. I… I wish you were here. I’ve been thinking a lot and-” 

She sighs, a few clicking sounds go off in the background and music starts playing. Part way through the guitar intro, Lyse takes a deep breath and speaks. “I just think that-”

The message cuts off abruptly. Y’shtola frowns, liking not the tone of Lyse’s voice at the end of the recording. She’s just returned to her room after a very long and exceedingly hot day, collapsing into her hammock when she discovered she had new voicemails. Lyse must have left these sometime mid-morning while she was working. She starts the next message.

“Oops, I don’t know when that cutoff but anyways-- I’m home now and I’m having a late dinner! It’s, uh, seafood pasta. The linguine stuff with the clams and shrimp. Mmm, so, uh. I thought I’d read you the third note while I’m leaving you messages.” She takes a deep breath and Y’shtola hears metal clinking on porcelain. Before Y’shtola is able to mentally prepare herself, Lyse dramatically announces, “My dearest Shtola, I must confess that I love your tail.” 

Y’shtola snorts, even Lyse having trouble keeping speaking through her giggles.

“I- ahaha. It’s just so cute, the way it noodles around when you walk and. Hehehehe, how it always-- always tickles my legs when I’m spooning yo-.” Lyse breaks down into a fit of laughter, unable to form further sentences. 

Y’shtola’s face is burning and she barely resists the urge to call Lyse and chide her for _ actually _talking about her tail which is… admittedly an unspoken rule not to talk about, but a rule nonetheless. It simply wasn’t fair-- she had very little control over what it wanted to do and it embarrasses her to no end. She can not be held accountable for its tendency to curl around Lyse when she was near her. 

“Okay, okay, what I _ really _ wrote about is that I- I love how compassionate you are. You always do everything you can to help people. When I was younger I didn’t believe someone like you could exist after seeing all the horrible things people do to each other in this world. You gave me hope even when I… wanted to shut everything and everyone out. I will always love you for that.” 

Y’shtola’s expression softens, _ almost _ moved enough to forgive Lyse for her earlier comments about her tail.

Lyse sighs softly, “I really hope that you-” The message cuts off again and Y’shtola groans.

There is no third message. She lays there with the phone resting over her heart, deep in thought. What could possibly be troubling Lyse? The tournament sounds like it went very well. Perhaps she's overthinking something or… feeling lonesome. She will have to ask when she’s next able to call her, though she’s not sure when. 

Sometimes she fears that Lyse doesn’t know just how much she loves her. A lot of Y’shtola’s love is nonverbal, which is probably lacking when they are only able to talk on the phone. It’s past time Y’shtola thought of something equally embarrassing and heart warming to say to Lyse to express how she feels regardless of how terribly cheesy it may be. Gods know she’s never been one for putting her feelings into words. She sighs and shifts in her hammock, hoping to settle her thoughts and that sleep can overtake her before long. She would need all the rest she can get for tomorrow. 

-

It’s only two days until she would board a fourteen hour flight back to Ala Mhigo. While she’s excited to return and see Lyse and their friends back home, it feels bittersweet to leave. The work of a Healer is never truly done, though she helped in over hundreds of procedures and contributed to saving many lives. She would miss Runar and the staff at the hospital. She would miss the tribes people and the multitude of cultures in Rak'tika. Perhaps she would return someday.

Y’shtola packs away most of her things, leaving out only what’s necessary for her very last shift the next morning. She goes outside and sits on the steps. 

“7:32 PM.” Her watch reports. It’s likely too early for Lyse to be awake. Y’shtola decides to call her anyways, as it is unlikely she’ll be able to call the next morning and, well, out of all the things she will miss and does miss, she misses Lyse the most. Mayhap she should stop making excuses for it. 

She held her breath as the phone rings, releasing it in slight disappointment when she’s directed to Lyse’s cheerful voicemail. 

“Hey! You’ve reached Lyse Hext! Sorry, I’m not here right now but I’ll defs get back to you when I can! Cheers!” 

Despite predicting this outcome, Y’shtola still finds herself at a loss for what exactly to say. “Hello Lyse, it’s… it’s Shtola. I just wanted to call and. Well, I miss you. I received your--”

Her phone suddenly rings against her ear, startling her so much she drops it with a loud_ thunk_. Irritatingly, it continues to ring and vibrate on the wooden step beside her boot. With a sigh, she picks it up and answers it, “Hello, Y’shtola Rhul speaking.”

“Shtolaaaa.” Lyse groans, “It’s like, _ morning_.”

“Ah. My apologies, Lyse.”

“Nah, no, s’okayyy. Just, lemmie coffee.” 

“You must set your ringtone on my phone upon my return. We couldn’t find it when we were setting it up.” Y’shtola states, feeling some embarrassment in answering Lyse’s call so formally.

“Mmm, soon.” Lyse murmurs sleepily.

“Yes, quite soon.”

Lyse just hums again. A fond smile grows on Y’shtola’s lips, realizing it’s been far too long since she heard morning Lyse. Waking up snuggled close to her, all warmth and smooth skin, sleepy kisses and soft giggles. The longing is almost too much to bear, yet its soothed somewhat with the knowledge that she will be home soon.

After the rattle of a drawer being opened and the hiss of the coffee maker boiling, Lyse yawns. “Shhhtolaaa.”

“Yes, Lyse?”

“Mm, love you.”

Y’shtola chuckles, “I’ve been informed.”

“Yeah, don’t you forget it.” Lyse utters in another yawn. “What’s up? _ Is _ something up? It’s early.”

“Um, nothing. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you.” 

“Aww, I miss you too. Can’t wait til you get back. The uhhh, the flight is still on schedule? I’ll pick you up at 11:40 AM on the 22nd?”

“Correct.”

“Cool. Hype.” She whispers. After a pause, she clarifies, “Like legit hype! Though I’m mostly asleep right now I’m not being sarcastic.”

“I know.” Y’shtola replies softly, her words sweetened with affection. “I’m excited too. I also called because of the messages you left the other day. Know that there _ will _ be repercussions for what you said about my tail.”

“HahaHAhahahAHA!” Lyse slams her hand on the counter, “BUT IT’S _ SO ADORABLE, SHTOLA.” _

“_ Repercussions_.” Y’shtola warns, though it does nothing to curb Lyse’s laughter. 

Finally, her giggles subside only for her voice to drop to a rather sultry tone, “What kind of _ repercussions? _”

“Gods, Lyse.”

“You love me.” 

“I do.” She admits, amusedly shaking her head. “Congratulations on your victory at the tournament, by the way. I’ll have to bring your students candy next I see them. Also, you seemed troubled about something but each time you began to talk about it, the message cut off.”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, it’s fine! I- I, well. I was worried about something but I decided to go for it! So-- It’s taken care of.” 

“Ah, I see. I was concerned. Full glad am I to hear the issue resolved.”

“Gah, I’m sorry! It’s nothing to worry about, really. Well, not _ nothing _ but- eugh, you’ll see.”

“...Should I be concerned? Did you adopt a puppy or three while I was away?” 

“Haha, nah. Tempting though!” Lyse pauses while she slurps her coffee loudly enough that Y’shtola can hear from the other side of the world. “Mm, say, Shtola. Now that I’m awake, would you like to hear the last note I wrote you?”

“I suppose… ‘Twould seem you’ve ample inspiration, though I know not from where.”

“It’s hard not to when I think about you.” 

She hears the clink of a cup being put down on the counter. 

“Allow me to guess your next subject,” Y’shtola pauses, contemplating the most embarrassing things Lyse has yet to mention and sighs heavily, “_...My involuntary purring? _” 

“_No! _ ” Lyse shouts, “Though hehehe that _ is _ cute I don’t want you to absolutely _ MURDER _ me when you get back!” 

“Mhm.” Y’shtola replies in a low tone, “Repercussions, Lyse.” 

“Yeah, hah.” Lyse takes a deep breath, “Dear Shtola, Your voice makes me so happy. The soothing tones when you speak, the words you use. I could listen to you talk all day, even if I don’t understand half of it! It’s almost as captivating as your touch… Gods, I miss your touch. Small things, like when you caress my arm, hold my hand, or rub my back just to show that you’re with me. Or the softness of your lips…” 

Lyse trails off, likely caught in a reverie. Y’shtola taps her chin as she thinks of the words she wants to say.

“I hope you know those feelings are quite mutual.”

“They are?”

“Certainly. I’m very fond of your voice and your laughter, and how easily they can fill a room and my heart with warmth. And I too… long for the feeling of your arms wrapped around me.”

“Heheh. That’s. Good, uh, really good cause I’m gonna hug you for like ten whole minutes once you get off the plane.” 

Saying such things out loud made Y’shtola feel flustered but hearing Lyse’s gleeful and somewhat bashful reactions are always worth it. 

“That sounds quite wonderful.”

“Yeah…” Lyse drawls out happily. “Erm, where was I? Oh, uh, I also love your eyes. They’re beautiful, like little glowing moons-”

“Those are my cataracts.”

“Shtolaaaa, I’m trying to be romantic.”

Y’shtola smirks, “Ha, go on, tell me how you like my cataracts.”

“I just mean that, even though your eyes aren’t very, uh, turquoise anymore, they haven’t lost that sparkle that I’ve always loved. They express so much when yoouua-” 

Lyse sneezes mid sentence. “-When you look at m--” She sneezes again and it’s followed by a low groan.

“Goodness. Bless you, Lyse.”

“Ugh, thanks. Too much pepper, I think, in my scrambled eggs.” 

What a pleasant image she invokes in Y’shtola’s mind, of their kitchen and Lyse making breakfast while still in her pajamas. Slipping her arms around Lyse’s waist in an easy embrace, resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder while leaning against her back. She can almost smell the coffee roasting, the eggs, bacon, and toast sizzling. ‘Tis a scene she has grown accustomed to since she started staying over, long before she moved in with Lyse.

“Do you have work today?” Y’shtola asks.

“Yeah, I’ve been helping out with a few small construction projects when I’m not teaching. Naago has a whole crew of volunteers now.”

“Ah, very nice. You must tell me more about that once I’m home.” Y’shtola yawns, feeling the weight of her exhaustion catching up to her. With a sigh, she reluctantly adds, “As much as I do not wish to, I’m afraid I need to go. I’m quite tired.”

“Okay, rest well. Travel safely, my love.”

“I shall endeavor to do so, dear.”

Lyse chuckles and it makes it so very hard to hang up.

“...love you.” Y’shtola adds softly before ending the call. 

Y’shtola stands and stretches her limbs, not realizing how long she has been sitting there. According to her watch, it’s been about 40 minutes since she came outside. The sounds of the night are soothing, resting one hand on the railing and the other on her cane. She would wager that the stars are incredible here, maybe even more so than her memories of Sharlayan’s starlit sky given the lack of light pollution in Rak'tika. She heads inside, locking the door and retiring to her room.

-

Her last shift is relatively tame between checking on patients and settling any unfinished paperwork. She meets up with Krile during their lunch break and is surprised by a small farewell party Runar put together for all the Healers departing-- which is mostly thank you cards and traditional desserts. They have sticky rice and mango as Krile pats her arm and gives her advice for navigating the departures terminal of the capital’s airport. She would have to arrive three hours early just to go through check in, security and customs. Krile wouldn’t be joining her, however, as her assignment has her staying for four more months. 

The airport is near insufferable with the crowds combined with the heat and thick humidity. Her tail and ears twitch irritably as she makes her way through the line. Even as she sits outside the gate, she’s overwhelmed by all the sounds her mind tries to process, anxious about missing the sounds that indicated her flight. Once on the plane she is able to relax, tucking into an audio book until she falls asleep. 

Getting off the plane is less stressful, perhaps because it is being overwritten by her excitement. With some guidance, she finds her way out of the terminal and to the baggage claim. 

“Hey!” She almost misses the greeting in the melding of conversations around her, only realizing when she feels a familiar hand gently take hers. Her touch is unmistakable, her hand easily sliding over Y’shtola’s out of habit, thumb running over her knuckles. 

“Hey.” Y’shtola replies with a smile. 

Lyse steps closer and carefully hugs her. They fit together perfectly, Lyse’s cheek pressing against her hair and ear as she tucks her face into Lyse’s neck. Y’shtola’s hands finds the Hyur’s hips, sliding one hand up slowly to rest on her shoulder as she reacquaints herself with Lyse’s body. She exhales a soft sigh of contentment as she leans into her girlfriend’s firm embrace, savoring the familiar scent of Lyse’s light floral perfume and the thick leather of her vest. It’s incredible how much she didn’t realize how much she missed these details until she was finally holding Lyse again. Her other hand moves down from Lyse’s hip to-

“Shtola, that’s my ass.” Lyse laughs.

“It certainly is.” She smirks into Lyse’s skin. “Not a booty shorts day?”

“Nah, it’s more of a capri day. Welcome home, Shtola!” She kisses Y’shtola’s head and reluctantly lets go of her, “Let me find your suitcase and we can go. There’s just one, right?” 

“Yes, it’s just the one.” Y’shtola nods, unable to keep from smiling.

Lyse takes her hand a moment later, “Got it.”

They make their way to the parking level in companionable silence. As they stand in the elevator, Y’shtola squeezes her hand. 

“You know, Lyse, I have had a lot of time to reflect upon the letters you wrote for me.”

Lyse laughs nervously in response, “Yeah? It wasn’t too embarrassing, was it?”

“Hmm, it definitely was, but I suppose appreciated it. I’ve thought of a list of things that I admire about you, if you would hear it.”

“Oh! Sure!” 

“Ahem. To my dear Lyse Hext. You are as the sunlight on my face-”

“Hah!” Lyse cackles, “Shtola, _ what? _”

“Shh, I’m being _ romantic_.” Y’shtola laughs, “I mean it.”

“You can’t be serious. Oh Gods, you’re blushing, you _do _ mean it.” 

“Yes, now let me finish.” She crosses her arms. “You are one of the bravest people I know. You have such tremendous strength, Lyse, and not just physical--” Y’shtola adds under her breath, “_Though your body is quite nice _.” 

The elevator stops and Lyse rests a hand around her waist as they walk to where she parked her car. 

“But also mentally and emotionally, to have been through what you have and continue to persevere through ups and downs like the rising and setting of the sun. Everyday you rise higher and shine so bright, so beautiful. I appreciate how genuine and thoughtful you are, always trying to do good even if it's the smallest things. You _ try _ even if things fall apart which never ceases to inspire me.”

The car beeps along with the jingle of Lyse’s keys. She hums in response to Y’shtola’s words as she opens the trunk and puts her suitcase inside. Y’shtola puts a hand on her back as the trunk thuds shut. 

“‘Tis difficult to truly express how much I appreciate that you are who you are. That you’ve always stood by me and supported me in everything I set out to be, even when I’m far away and I can’t be with you. I’m sorry I don’t say it nearly often enough.”

Lyse turns and pulls Y’shtola close as she leans against her car. She presses against her, looping her arms around Lyse’s neck. Y’shtola cups her cheek gently and smiles up at her, “What I can say with utmost sincerity is that I love you and everything that you are very much.” 

Lyse hugs her tighter, touching her forehead to hers. Y’shtola’s words seem to echo in the relative quiet of the parking garage. She hears Lyse sniffle, likely overwhelmed with emotion as she is prone to do when she receives any sort of compliment. 

“Also, your ears are really cute too.” She playfully tugs the Hyur’s ear with a soft chuckle. It makes Lyse laugh as she embraces her happily. She kisses Y’shtola’s cheek and she can feel Lyse’s tears as her skin brushes over hers. 

“Damn it, Shtola. You got me crying and I haven’t even done the thing yet.” She kisses her again, this time finding her lips. Y’shtola returns the kiss eagerly, clawing her fingers over Lyse’s clothes while pressing closer to her. 

“Mm, done what ‘thing’?” Y’shtola asks as they part. 

“Uhhh, well. The thing I was worried about. I wasn’t gonna ask you yet because I wasn’t sure it’d be right to do so at the airport. And I’m nervous. ...But also excited?”

“What do you intend to ask?” 

Lyse shrugs under her touch, her keys jingling again as she reaches into her pocket. There’s a click and then there’s Lyse’s hands, trembling slightly as she takes Y’shtola’s hand and carefully encloses a bracelet in her palm. 

Her initial confusion over the gift subsides as realization sets in-- For upon the surface of the _ wristlet _ she can feel the intricately engraved symbols of the Twelve. Y’shtola tilts her head at the other woman, her ears sinking back slowly. “Lyse…” 

“Shtola, w-would you. Um. Bond with me?” Despite the anxious stutter and the way her voice breaks slightly, the heartfelt words take Y’shtola’s breath away.

Y’shtola reacts slowly at first, closing the space between them as she squeezes the wristlet in her hand. She kisses Lyse’s mouth, her cheek, her chin, her neck and anywhere else she can reach, clutching the taller woman against her before the words, “Yes-- a thousand times, yes-” make themselves heard.

Lyse kisses her back joyfully, holding Y’shtola so close that she lifts her a few ilms from the pavement. She laughs, even going so far as to spin them around before putting Y’shtola back down. 

“Gods, you’re everything to me…” Lyse murmurs, almost breathless. 

They spend a few more minutes longer enveloped in a tight embrace. Lyse is still crying happily, her sniffles overlapping the low sound of Y’shtola purring into her neck.

A car drives by, its wheels running over pavement and a puddle. The sound brings Y’shtola back to reality, and she reluctantly pulls away from Lyse. “We ought to get going, a parking lot isn’t the safest place to linger.”

“Uh, right. Okay.” Lyse agrees, “Where would you like to go? We could go to the park, have lunch.”

“That sounds lovely.”

A moment later, Lyse is driving them away from the airport. Of all the things on Y’shtola’s mind, she lingers on the wristlet, running her fingers over the engravings. She smirks, “Lyse, you’re my best friend, could I ask you a favor?”

“Sure! Anything, what is it?”

“I would appreciate your help picking out a bonding bracelet for my dear _ fiancée_.”

Lyse nearly sobs in response and it takes her a second to compose herself enough to speak. “I-I’d love to.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> take me home country road to the place i belong  
ALA MHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
this was supposed to be a cute little thing for my one shot collection but it grew into this giant fluff fest so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
shoutout to lysesyg for giving me encouragements :)


End file.
